10 Sherlolly fics
by BryannaB709
Summary: Same challenge; put your playlist on shuffle, think of a ship, and write a fanfic for every song that comes up in the amount of time the song lasts.


_A/N:_ Same challenge; put your playlist on shuffle, think of a ship, and write a fanfic for every song that comes up _in the amount of time the song lasts._

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Sherlolly Challenge**

 **Perfect by P!nk**

Molly looked at herself in the mirror, and shed a few more tears that rolled down her already wet cheek.

She whimpered through her tears, "Change the voices in your head..."

But the patronizing words of everyone else in her life blared in her mind, and she broke into a sob that wracked her shoulders.

But a deep, comforting voice sounded behind her, saying, "Molly, Molly, what are you doing?"

She turned around, seeing Sherlock standing behind her vanity chair, and he said softly as he held her in his arms, "You are perfect to me."

 **Try by P!nk (it was on shuffle, not my fault)**

Sherlock walked down the empty street in front of Molly's flat, hands shoved deep inside his pockets, head bowed so that his nose was touching the collar of his jacket.

He knew that Molly had probably moved on from him, and that she was probably with someone else right now.

But he felt something deep inside of him that urged him to keep moving, to keep on wanting her, because maybe, just maybe, she would love him back.

He would keep trying, because that chance was always there.

 **Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray**

Molly walked forward to the airport, and looked behind her one last time before she left for those two long months of summer.

To her surprise, she saw Sherlock standing on one of the curbs, looking after her as she kept walking into the terminal.

He betrayed a small smile as he made eye-contact, and silently wished for her to stay.

She found herself walking back to him, and saying softly, "Sherlock, don't worry, I'll be back in two months."

He paused, then held her in his arms for a long moment.

 **Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco**

Molly wiped the tears from her eyes as Sherlock walked into the morgue, alone this time.

She smiled a watery smile, and said, "How're you?"

Sherlock said, "I'm fine, thanks, but the thing I should be asking is how are you? You have been crying recently, why?"

Molly frowned, and said, "I've broken up with Tom."

Sherlock, instead of picking apart her social life, just held her in a big hug.

 **Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez**

Molly walked silently through her house, and saw Irene and Sherlock in the bed.

Although she saw that Sherlock was struggling, she let out a loud sob, and ran into the living room, collapsing into her favorite armchair, her face buried deep inside the plush fabric.

But she heard shouting, and a loud thud as she heard Sherlock screaming something at Irene.

He ran to Molly, and said, "Dear, I'm so sorry, she just showed up."

Molly just frowned, and started crying again.

 **Painting Flowers by All-Time Low**

Molly knew she had helped him pull off the fall, but one part of her still hurt.

She had been waiting for two long years for him to come back to London, and there was still no sign of him.

She had authenticated his dead certificate, and made sure he disappeared, and she was still waiting for him.

She would wait forever for him. She knew that, but it felt like he was never coming back.

She shook her head, and thought to herself, "No. He's coming back. I know he is. And I'm waiting until he does. No matter what."

 **Dreams by Van Halen**

Molly sat, daydreaming at one of the autopsy tables at St. Bart's, her chin resting on her hands.

She was revisiting one of her favorite daydreams; the one where Sherlock finally realized that he needed her.

He would walk into the morgue, and sweep her up in his arms, whispering sweet things into her hair, and she would blush and kiss his cheek.

He would kiss her back, and eventually kiss her lips.

But a firm voice shook her out of her fantasies, saying, "Molly, what are you doing?"

She shook her head, and saw Sherlock standing in front of her.

She bowed her head, and said to the floor, "I'm sorry, what was it that you needed?"

Sherlock said, "No, Ms. Hooper, I just wanted to give you this gift. It _is_ your birthday, based on the way you dressed today."

Molly smiled, and said, "You didn't have to do anything."

But Sherlock held her chin in his gloved hand, and said, "Ms. Hooper, of course I did."

 **Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk**

Molly sat on her bed, knees hugged to her chest, sobbing into her pajama pants.

She remembered when she and Sherlock were so close, when they would do anything for each other.

Toby nudged her arm, but she just responded with another sob.

She tried to wipe her eyes, but the broken memories of her and Sherlock kept taunting her, causing more _bloody_ tears to come wretching their _bloody_ way past her eyelids.

She fell over in her bed, heaving sobs wretching her shoulders and her body as she pulled the slightly damp sheets closer to her.

 **Jump by Van Halen**

Sherlock looked over the side of the hospital roof, and took in a deep breath.

He looked behind him at Moriarity's body laying on the roof, a large puddle of blood pooling beneath his head.

He almost lost his composure as he looked back over the roof, but he remembered his plan.

He remembered the long hours he had spent with his troop and Ms. Hooper perfecting every single minor detail of the jump, but still, that small worm of anxiety worked its bloody way into his mind.

But he took in another deep breath through his nose, and closed his eyes.

He told himself to relax, and carry through with the plan, that everything would be fine.

So, with that, he leaned forward and let gravity do its work.

 **Give Me Your Hand by The Ready Set**

Molly smoothed down another imaginary wrinkle in her skirt, and let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding.

She walked out of the cab, and walked into the large reception hall where the ball was being held.

She smiled to herself as the door opened, revealing the colored lights and dancing couples.

But her smile faded as the people near the door looked at her, and whispered, "There she is."

Sherlock walked forward, and offered her a small smile, which she shakily returned.

He offered forward his hand, and said, "May I have this dance, Ms. Hooper?"

Molly smiled a little more confidently, and moved forward into his arms as the music loudened.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well, there it is!


End file.
